Aaron's Adventures in Popeye The Sailor Meets Sindbad The Sailor
Aaron's Adventures in Popeye The Sailor Meets Sindbad The Sailor 'is one of two written adventures in the ''Aaron's Adventures Series. Plot Aaron and his friends, The Miztyk Knights are on vacation with Popeye, and his friends, enjoying their free time. While on a nearby Island, the sailor, Sindbad, spots our heroes and takes Olive Oil, Popeye's girlfirend as his prisoner. Now our heroes, and Popeye, must save her before it's too late. Trivia *This story will be one of two, stories that are wriiten as a storybook. *This will feature will have our heroes be invited to see Popeye and his friends for one more adventure. Introduction This is the first of two written stories here just for you all. And now without further ado, Ladies and Gentlemen, viewers of all ages, I proudly present to you, ''Aaron's Adventures in Popeye The Sailor Meets Sindbad The Sailor!' Prolouge Our story begins with our heroes, The Miztyk Knights. The team has grown throughout there adventures gaining new friends and enemies along the way. Aaron Matsuhiro, the Leader of The Miztyk Knights along with his friends, and family, are on some much needed vacation, while wondering what to do, they encounter a boat preparing to set out, on board they see three very familiar characters, one was a sailor with strong arms, like none ever seen, known as Popeye The Sailor Man. The other two were Wimpy, a greedy man that loved to eat Hamburgers, and Olive Oil, Popeye's Girlfriend. So our heroes decided to go on a cruise. Popeye soon notices the group, and welcomes them aboard. Aaron: Ahoy there! Popeye: Hey there, didn't see yas come on, (mutters to himself) as a matter of fact, they remind me of me pal Logans. Aaron: Nice to meet you, I'm Aaron Matsuhiro. (turns to his team) These are my teammates, The Miztyk Knights. They names are Megan, Keith, Jeanene, Jake, Kaito, Seth, Emi, Abel, Apollo, Artimis, Athena, Hilda, Eris, Poseidon, there knights, Alone, and his sister Sasha. Popeye: Nice to meets ya, names Popeye The Sailor, (turns to Olive) That's me girl Olive, (turns to Wimpy whos eating a hamburger) and that's, that there's Wimpy, me first mate. Athena: We were wondering if we could come with you on your cruise. Popeye: Sure, as I says, The More The Merriers (chuckles). Aaron: All right everyone, next stop, cruise trip. Knights: Yeah! Wahoo! Chapter 1 Soon our heroes are off for there adventures cruise at sea. Little did they know not to far away on an unknown island, called The Isle of Sindbad, was inhabbited by snakes, vultures monsters, and more are seen as the path is led towards a castle, guarded by two ferocious lions. Soon the gate opens up to reveal a man in a blue sailor suit, with a red bandana, and small black beard, as smacks the two lions to keep them quiet, scarring them to, as he began to tell himself, meet Sindbad The Sailor. Sindbad: I'm Sindbad The Sailor so hardy and Hale. I Live on an Island on the back of a Whale. It's a whale of an island, (leans in) That's not a bad joke. It's law and since master is this handsome bloke. (Sings) Who's the most remarkable extraordinary fellow? (lions roar) Sindbad The Sailor. Soon, Sindbad heads down while telling us more about himself. Sindbad: I scare of creation on land or on sea, but talk about woman, they all fall for me. I take my adventures where ever there found, I don't want to brag folks, but I've been around. (Sings) Who's the most phenominal extra special knd of fellow? (animals roar) Sindbad The Sailor! He then appears at a treasure chest guarded by a pair of poisonous snakes, only to faint from one look at Sindbad. Sindbad: From the valley of serpents these diamonds I took, I cleaned out those serpents with one dirty look! (chuckles) Serpents. Soon Sindbad walks through a cave as he soon reveals another one of his monsters, a two headed giant named Boola. Sindbad: Now look at this monster so strong and so huge. He frighten King Kong, but he's only my stooge. The capture of Boola for me was just fun, whoever said two heads are better than one. While Sindbad is laughing at his creature, the chains on Boola are broken as he breaks free from his prison, unaware that he's watching, and just as Boola is about to stirke... Sindbad: (scares the giant by singing) Who's the most phenominal extraordinary fellow? Boola: Yous, Sinlouse The Sailor. (shakes in fear). As soon as Sindbad walks away, Boola sits down on his stone chair feeling quilty for what happened mumbling in another language. Sindbad soon stops by a monstrous blue bird called Rok, a giant eagle. Sindbad: On one of my travels I ran into this. (showing Rok as it wakes up) Now there was a thrill I'd be sorry to miss, (Rok screehes) He spread out his wings and the sunlight grew dim. He took me in his beak, but I ran off with him. (sings) Who's the most remarkable extraordinary fellow? (Rok Screeches) Sindbad The Sailor. He soon walks towards a giant like creature, and kicks him int he snout hurting it, and makeing it scared of him. Sindbad: Who's the most phenominal extraspecial knd of fellow? (Kicks the creature, and it screeches in pain) Sindbad The Sailor. I'm a brave of nobody under the sun. All I say is "BOO!" and my enemies run. Who's the most Remarkable Extraordinary Fellow? Soon as the finished he soon hears our sailor singing his trademark theme song. Popeye: (singing) Oh, It's Popeye The Sailor Man (chuckling) Sindbad: Huh, what's that? He soon takes out a telescope and extends it to see who's singing. Popeye: Popeye The Sailor Man. I'm strong to the finish cause I eats my spinish. I'm Popeye The Sailor Man (chuckling) I'm one tough gazookas which hate all palookas, what's hate on the up and square. Why I biffs, and I buffs and always out roughs 'em but none of them gets nowhere. While Popeye is singing Sindbad sees the other members, including Wimpy making another hamburger, are knights who are enjoying soon peace and quiet, and soon Olive who he finds a attraction towards. Popeye: If anyone dasses to rist me fist, it's bop and it's wham understand? So keep good behavior, that's your one life savior with Popeye The Sailor Man. Oh I'm Popeye The Sailor Man (chuckling) Popeye The Sailor Man. I'm strong to the finish cause I eats me Spinish, I'm Popeye The Swat Whaler Man (toot toot). Sindbad: (Enraged) Who falls the air with notes so sour, and dares to challenge Sindbad's power? As he spoke, he tore up his telescope and threw it into the air, only to come down, hitting him on the head. Sindbad: Why, I'll fix him. Soon he whistles to Rok, giving him his mission. Sindbad: Wreck that ship! (Rok screeches) But bring me one of the women. (Rok sees again and chuckles with a wink) Go! Soon Rok takes of as he sets of towards the boat, whie Sindbad chuckles as he awaits one of the girls on the boat. Chapter 2 Rok was flying toward the boat where the knights were on, unaware he was coming. Aaron: Ah, this is great, no bad guys, no enemies to face, and no... hey what's that? How can that bird be that huge?! As Aaron saw Rok flying around the bird waiting to strike, it used its wings to take off the mast, then hit main deck causing it to sink.The knights were all with Popeye, Olive wasn't so lucky. Olive: Oh, Oh, Oh what happened? Soon the Giant bird grabbed her in it's claws and headed by to the Island, Olive crying for help. Olive: Oh. (screams) Oh, h-h-h-h-Help! P-P-P-P-P-P- Popeye! Oh! Let me go, Let me go, Let me GO! No, no, no Don't Let me Go! Don't Let me Go. Jake: Aboadon ship! Popeye: Whoa! Man the Lifeboats! Soon everyone managed to get back the remains of the ship, and had to find out what happened. Popeye: Well that's was a nice ship we had once. Poseidon: Indeed, Popeye. Abel: but what was that creature just now. Popeye: Yeah, did you see the same thing I saw. Megan: Yeah, but what is it? Popeye: I better take a look at that thing, and see what that was. (toot) Emi: What is it Popeye? Popeye: That's the biggest buzzard I ever saw, whoo, look at it. Kaito: Yeah. I see it! Look over at the island. Soon everyone sees the creature at the island's castle. Olive: Oh, oh, (falls from the bird, thud) Oh, Where am I? Sindbad: Hello there beautiful, so glad you could join me. Olive: Hey keep away from me you! Stop That! Leave me Alone! Ah! (kick him) Don't do that! I won't tell you twice! Ah! Wah! Sindbad: (grabs her) Come Here! Olive: I won't! Sindbad: Get up sugar give us a little smack. Olive: I'll give you a smack all right there! While Sindbad is giving Olive a peck on the cheek, and Olive is beating him in the chest, Popeye decides to do a rescue mission. Popeye: Hey, we gotta save Olive Oil. Aaron: Then what are we waiting for, let's get over there! Knights: Right! Popeye: Come on everyone, hurry up before it's too late, into the brink. (dives in) Soon our heroes are in the water swimming towards the island, Popeye carrying the group while he swam, Wimpy on top eating a hamburger, until eventually... Popeye: End of the Line everybody off. Jake: What a trip this turned out to be. Keith: Yeah. Jeanene: Hey's what that up there? Aaron: Let's take a look, and see. Whoa boy. Popeye, you should come look at this. Popeye: Oh what's this? Emi: What's it say? What's it say? Kaito: Let's have a look. Seiya: It says... Popeye: The Isle of Sindbad... Aaron: Enter not... Athena: For whosoever Passith in... Everyone: Passith Out?! signed Sindbad Popeye: Now who's Sindbad? As the group were wondering who Sindbad was, Wimpy noticed a duck, and decided it was time to make a burger out of it, he pursued the duck, with his meat grinder. Aaron: Well, any ideas, cause I say we go in, and help Olive. Shun: No complaints here. Knights: Nope. Popeye: Well, here we go a inith. Soon our heroes enter a caveway as they head for Sindbad's castle. Aria: Gives me the creeps. Ikki: Reminds me of when I was on Death Queen Island. Popeye: I don't like this place at all. Whoo. Sorry we ever came in here. Eden: Not so bad to me. Sonia: Not helping Eden. Soma: Come on you guys. Koga: Huh, Hey Look! there's a staircase. Yuna: It must lead to the castle. Ryuho: Uh Oh. Shiryu: What is it Ryuho? Hyoga: I think I know look what's guarding it. Popeye: What's this? Saga: African Lions. Soma: What now? Soon the Lions start roaring at our heroes to scare them away. Lions: (Roars) Knights: Yikes Popeye: whoa. Oh yeah. Lions: (Roars) Knights: Dahh! Popeye: Whoa! Trying to scare me will ya. Soon Popeye gets back at the lions. Popeye: (Yells to Roar) The nosie scares the lions, that they break free from there chains, and run away. Popeye mutters to himself as he walks up the stairs with the knights baffled by the surprise. Aaron: How does he bloody do that?! Soon they reach the castkle walls, and reach Olive calling for help. Olive: Help Popeye! Save Me! (Screams) Help! (whines) Popeye: Whoa! Were coming Olive, we just hit a little wall here. Soon Popeye is about to drill the wall, but is stopped by Koga. Koga: Let me Popeye! (charges up) Pegasus Sui Sen Ken! Soon as his punch made impact, there was a hole big enough for everyone to get through. Aaron: Way to go Koga! Now let's save Olive. Chapter 3 As soon as Popeye, and the others walk through, they soon learn what Sindbad's been doing to her, forcing her to dance while avoid black iron balls. Aaron: What now? Popeye: Do I hear foot dancing or something? Whoa! Jake: What is it? Oh my, come on! Eris: What a jurk! Seiya: We better stop him. Olive: (dancing) Oh, Oh I wanna stop. I want to stop this dancing. Popeye: STOP! Olive: Oh Popeye! Soon as Olive saw Popeye, she ran over to give him a hug, only to be stopped by Sindbad, having her whack her on the head instead, then hitting the wall. Aaron: Hey, that's no way to treat a lady! Sindbad: Who invited you? Popeye: We did, what are ya gonna do about it huh? Soon everyone started to hear a quacking sound, revealing it to be Wimpy still after the duck. Much to everyone's surprise, including Sindbad. Popeye: What? Knights: Wimpy! Popeye: How did you get in here? Ignoring Popeye, Wimpy continued towards getting the duck, only to knock himself back after hitting his head on the boulder. Wimpy: Fouled again! I must result to my last hamburger. As wimpy gave and sat down to eat, the duck popped his out and took his burger, as a way of getting back at him. Surprising Wimpy, now that he was out of Hamburgers. Soon, Popeye, the Knights, and Sindbad resumed there arguement. Aaron: You have no to do terrible things like kidnapping. Popeye: And I wants me girl. Sindbad: Oh yeah! Popeye: Yeah! Sindbad Who are you?! Aaron: Were The Miztyk Knights, and are friend here is... Popeye: I'm Popeye The Sailor Man (toot toot). Who are you? Megan: Would you mind telling us that? Sindbad: Who am I? Popeye: You heard what I said. Sindbad: Who am I? Popeye: That's what I said. Enraged, Sindbad decides to intro himself with his siong. Allied by all the creatures on the Island. Sindbad: (sings) Who's the most remarkable extraordinary fella? Animals: You, Sindbad the Sailor. Sindbad: Who's The Most phenominal extraspecial knd of fella? Animals: You, Sindbad the Sailor. Sindbad: I'm unafriad of nobody under the sun. All I say is "BOO!" and my enemies run. Who's the most remarkable extraordinary fella? Who? Sundbad then pulls popeye's hat over his eyes, which Popeye places back on his head. Then he pulls out his black shirt, which is tuck back in, and even pocks Popeye's pipe into his mouth, and pops it right out to return it to where it belonged. He responded... Popeye: Popeye The Sailor. Sindbad: (shocked) What?! Popeye: (Pulls Sindbad's shirt out) I think ya need check on someting. (chuckles) Aaron: Yeah were pretty tough on your island. Sindbad: (grabs Popeye and Aaron) Well let's see how great you are. Popeye: Hey let us down ya big...(gets smacked upwards) Ow. Soon Rok catches Popeye in his claws and takes off towards a volcano. Popeye: Whoa, oof. Now what's this? Hey! let me down ya big overgrown canary! I'm your of type of meal, come me go Sindbad. I'm not going your way! Come on, lemme go! Hey! Aaron: Oh boy. While the others watched in horror as Popeye was carried by Rok toward a volcano. Olive cries out to him. Olive: Oh Popeye! Popeye, my Popeye! Oh no! Come back to me! Soon the Volcano erupts, to know Popeye was gone, everyone was about to bend their heads while Sindbad laughed and Olive cried. Suddenly, a tornado came towards them to reveal Popeye okay and with a giant roasted bird. Everyone started to laugh, except for Sindbad. Aaron: Well I'll be. Popeye: There ya are, with gravy. Knights: (laughing) Sindbad then grabs Popeye and turns his arms into a knot. then throws him toward Boola. Sindbad: Try and get out of this one. The Giant grabs him and squeezes him a little, then throws him onto his and rocks around like a baby, singing him a little song, and punching him in the face at the same. Boola: Go for to sleep. My babykins. My peaches and cream. My babykins, if you don't sleep, My babykins, I close for to your two eyes like this. (pokes him in the eyes) Yaa! Jake: That's it were doomed. Sindbad is laughinghimself out while Olive bites her nails off, worried for Popeye. Popeye: (Breaks his arms loose.) Oh two against one huh. (slaps the giants face twice) How da ya like tat? Boola: (Grabs Popeye) Head1: What were you let that Popeye amck our face? Head2: How do you like a bow down, you hold that plure punk in this hand. Head1: By Karbonik! If I had that monk in this hand, I'd made from special dinner pop, Fleckersisys Head2: I don't like Pop dear pop Fleckersisys. Head1: I made for you to like it! (punches head2) the other head drops Popeye to hit him back. Kaito: What's eating them. Seiya: Family issues, maybe? Popeye: Why you two headed, big face creep. Popeye runs over and jumps on the giants feet, inflecting pain. Popeye: How do ya like that? Soon Boola grabs Popeye, and punches him into a tree, causing it to break, and fall on Boola right head, which also hurts the left head. Enraged, Boola charges in to finish off Popeye. But he goes right underneath him to strike back for the win. Popeye: Come on, Come on, You're gonna get a double hitter this time. WHAM! His punch hit both heads at the same time, causing a double knock out. Popeye: Well I guess I showed those two, no doubt there. Jake: Popeye! Megan: He's getting up. Popeye: (notices Boola's leg moving) Oh Yeah! (stomps on his stomach and straightens the leg.) Who gonna make who like Chiken Finger Seekersissy's, hmm? Emi: Wow. Way to go Popeye! Aaron: How's about that, Mr. Remarkable Extraordinary Fellow? Sindbad enraged, prepares himself to face Popeye on his own, Mono a Mono. Sindbad: There's only room for one great Sailor in this world, and that's me. (beats his chest and heads in.) Popeye: Oh say you! (Beats his chest like a drum, and walks in doing an american marching theme.) Were gonna come to terms right NOW! Koga: Oh boy. Kaito: Looks like were in a real seamen battle. Chapter 4 Around the whole area, all of Sindbad's animals gathered for the big fight between there captor, and an unknown Sailor until now. All were watching, waiting for the battle to start. Popeye: Let's go then. Sindbad: Your not good for my island. Popeye: What da ya mean yer Island, huh? Soon Sindbad starts headed in with Popeye trying to hold him off with his chin. Popeye: Hey what're ya doing? Hey you can push me just so far, that's all I gots to say. Sindbad then grabs him and starts to squeeze him until his literally changes into a beat, then back. He uses his head as a way to hit Sindbad. Sindbad: What the...? Popeye: Beat the Beaten that's what I got to say to ya. (hits him again) Take that. Soon Sindbad literally throws in Popeye into a tree with a crash. he then tries to lift the tree, only to get punched in the head by Popeye. he leans backwards and hits his head on another tree where popeye crawls underground to reach the tree and socks him right in the eye. Sindbad then grbs him out of the tree, and punches him inot becoming a punching post. Sindbad continues to rapidly punch him knocking out a lot of stuff he was carrying. Sindbad son starts hittng him causing him to starting walking backwards. Popeye: What are yous a fresh guys or sometin', I'll show yas. (grabs a can of Spinish) Just as he is about to take some out, Sindbad punches the can out of his hand as it rolls towards a cliff. Popeye: (catches the can) Whoop, Don't leave me now. Sindbad then kicks Popeye onto another cliff area, and grabs him by the legs. He then tries to finish him off only to have Popeye hold on to a nearby tree. He uses his pipe to hang on as he eats up the Spinish giving him extra energy. He then starts to beat up Sindbad with his feet, then beat him through a tree and he follows. He then beats him up into a cocnut tree, and as he falls, he gets hit upwards again. Popeye: Come on, get up and fight me! Olive: Give it to him Popeye! Give him the Twister Punch! Popeye: (twists his arm up) Twister Punch Coming Up! Aaron: Way to go Popeye: Knights: Come on, Popeye! Get him Popeye! Give it to him! Popeye: Take That! His puch caused Sindbad to spin around the tree then hit the ground. He get punched multiple times in the stomach, and lookes dazed. Popeye: Your gone, an finished young fellow. Popeye ties his red belt with a rock, punches him, then tieing up a white cloth as Sindbad lands on a tree, revealing a flag with a can of Spinish as his symbol. Megan: He did it! Aaron: He sure did! He won! Jake: He did it, Guys! He did It! (cheers and laughs for joy) Knights: (Cheers) Popeye: Who's The Most Remarkable Extraordinary Fella'? Everyone Else: YOU! POPEYE THE SAILOR! Athena: Congradulations Popeye. Poseidon: Well Done. Abel: That was fantastic. Popeye: Thanks. Aaron: Well, guys, It's time for us to head out on our next adventure. Popeye: Hey, comes back any time if you want to join us for another adventures! Aaron: We Will, Good Bye Popeye! Olive: Take care! Wimpy: Good bye! Knights: Good bye Guys. Good bye. Bye. Seiya: He's strong to the finish Ikki: cause he eats his Spinish. Popeye: I'm Popeye The Sailor Man (toot toot) The End Category:Aaron's Adventures Category:Aaron The Wise '91 Category:What-If Stories